Sally and Granola's truth or dare show!
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: This is more than just Sonic and Warriors! There's Mario, Kung Fo Panda, and LPS!
1. Intro

_**At MovieTown studios, 6:44 am**_

"Come on! The show starts in an hour!" A young female brown and chocolate splattered cat countered.

"I know." A golden orange dog replied. She was playing Solitaire on her laptop before her and her friend's show started.

"We got plenty of time, Granola."

"_No, we don't! _It is..." The little kitten stopped to check her watch. "_6:48?! _Look, Sally, we have _got _to get going!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Sally grunted. "You're really impatient for a cat. Sheesh!"

"Just...shut up, dog."

* * *

_**On stage at MovieTown studios**_

"Three...two...one! You're live!" The camera guy shouted, just as a red 'On Air' sign lit up above them.

"Hello, happy people, and welcome to Sally and Granola's truth or dare show!" Sally cheered.

Fake applause rang in the background.

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm the hostess, Sally the dog. Yes, I'm a dog. Get over it? Thanks."

"And next, the co-hostess, and my partner in crime, Granola the kitten!"

"Hi, everybody!" The little kitten waved her left paw at the camera.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for..." A drumroll was in the background. "Our contestants!"

Granola read the names. "All the way from Planet Mobius, we have Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Espio, and Vector!"

The those who's name was called came from the background and sat down.

Granola kept going. "From the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser and Bowser Jr.!"

"From the heart of the forest, from groups called Clans, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Blackstar, Mistyfoot, Bluestar, Snowfur, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze!"

"From China, Tigress, Po, Viper, and Mantis!"

"From Littlest Pet Shop, Zoe Trent, Russell, Pepper, Sunil, Penny Ling, and Minka!"

The whole process repeated itself until everyone was called. All of the guests waved to the camera(the cats just nodded hello).

"Hello, everybody! Now here are the rules. After every 15 chapters, there will be an elimination ceremony. After the people I call are eliminated, there will be new contestants just to keep it even."

"Yeah. And the truth or dares will get pretty crazy, so I suggest you get prepared!" Granola added. "Any questions?" Sonic raised his hand first(as usual). "Yes, Sonic?"

"Uh, what happens if a dare is a matter of life and death?" He asked.

"Well, like they say, so be it."

Everyone gasped in shock-all except for Sonic. His fur turned a pale white and he passed out.

"Oh, crap!" Shadow gasped.

"Granola, what did you do?" Sally growled.

"I didn't do anything! I just told Sonic the truth for his question!"

"Well, clearly, you scared the poor hedgehog to death!" Viper argued to the little cat.

"Uh, maybe we should wrap this up. A little chaos is going on." Russell hinted to Sally.

"You're right. Well, that's all the time we have for today! This is Sally-"

"And Granola!"

"Saying goodbye! Be sure to leave lots of reviews!"

* * *

These are the people to ask/truth/dare:

Sonic

Silver

Shadow

Amy Rose

Cream

Cheese

Vanilla

Espio

Vector

Mario

Luigi

Princess Peach

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Firestar

Brambleclaw

Blackstar

Mistyfoot

Bluestar

Snowfur

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Tigress

Po

Viper

Mantis

Zoe Trent

Russell

Pepper

Sunil

Penny Ling

Minka

* * *

Sally and Granola belong to me

All other characters belong to their rightful owners


	2. The first few dares :D

_**At MovieTown studios, 6:40 am**_

Granola and Sally were at it again: Arguing.

"I don't care! I want to relax for a bit!" Sally growled.

"THE SHOW IS GOING TO START IN A FEW MINUTES! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!" Granola yowled at the top of her lungs, which ended the argument right then and there.

"Okay, I'll get everything ready." Sally walked away with those words.

"Good." Granola then called all the contestants back in(she collected all their phone numbers), and Sonic and his gang was the first to show up-as usual-and the other groups eventually showed.

"Well, _that _was fast." Sally commented as she walked up, making everyone jump.

Brambleclaw calmed down instantly when he saw it was just the golden-orange dog. "Sheesh, you scared the crap outa me." He commented.

"Ditto." Everyone else said in sync-yet Sonic and Granola were the only ones to notice.

"JINX!" The two said.

"Wha-?" Mario turned to them.

Sonic held up one finger to Granola to hold on a sec, and he told everyone else what happened.

"Aw, man!" Po groaned.

"D-" Shadow started, but was stopped by Luigi screaming, "HELLO! LANGUAGE!"

Shadow just literally stared at him, ears flattened to his head, and eyes wide. It was so silent that you could hear a bobby pin drop on the floor. Everyone looked at Luigi with different expressions.

Luigi looked at all of them and said, "What?"

His brother finally spoke. "I think your sudden-a burst of anger both-a surprised and scared everyone."

"Oh. Sorry." The tall plumber chuckled.

Granola yowled, making the three hedgehog boys cover their ears.

"What is up with all the screaming?!" Silver remarked.

"We're about to be late! C'mon, we gotta go, go, GO!" With that, the little cat speed off, everyone else following.

* * *

_**On stage at MovieTown studios**_

"Three...two...one! You're live!" The camera guy shouted, just as a red 'On Air' sign lit up above them.

"Hello, and welcome to Sally and Granola's truth or dare show!" Sally cheered.

Fake applause rang in the background.

"So, last time, we introduced ourselves and the contestants to you all." Granola spoke up. "Today, we've got some questions and dares, but this chapter may or may not be short."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we get going?" Sonic interrupted.

"Hmph. Impatient as always." Shadow grunted.

"Well, at least _I'm _not an emo hedgehog."

"What was that, Faker?!"

"GUYS!" Russell shouted. "No need for this!"

"Russell's right." Granola stepped in. "You guys have to stop fighting so much."

Silver snickered at her comment. "Pigs will fly before they ever stop fighting." He smirked.

Sally was starting to get nervous at what was going on, so she stepped in the middle of the two growling hedgehogs. "Um, maybe it would be best if you two sat _away _from each other." She offered.

"Fine by me!" Sonic zapped out.

"I'll take it." Shadow agreed sitting by Luigi.

"Okay, now that's settled...the review, please!"

Granola snapped open her own laptop and checked the review.

"Okay," She announced. "This review is from werewolflover99! There's a series of questions and dares."

"Then we should get going!" Sally replied cheerfully. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot, my friends had some questions and dares as well."

"Get started, please." Sonic interrupted again.

"Okay!" Granola read the first line of the review. "This is for Bowser Jr! werewolf guy asks, 'Do you ever consider being a hero instead of a villain?'"

"Nope! I wanna follow my daddy's footsteps!" Bowser Jr answered happily.

"That's my boy!" Bowser agreed.

Mario and Luigi both groaned at his answer.

"I was-a hoping that he would-a say yes..." Mario muttered under his breath.

"Well, TOO BAD! He's gonna be a villain." Bowser argued.

"OKAY, NEXT QUESTION!" Sally interrupted.

"This one is a dare! Sweet! Get ready, people." Granola warned before continuing. "For Amy: 'I dare you to kiss Sonic!'"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone else gasped, looking at the blue blur with huge grins on their faces-even Shadow.

"Oh, God, no!" Sonic groaned.

"YES!" Amy squealed. "With PLEASURE!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Sonic pleaded, backing into a wall.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Amy responded, holding him to the wall, and kissed him.

"EWWWW!" Granola and Sally commented at the same time.

After a what seemed like forever, Sonic pushed Amy away, and fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Thank...God...that's...OVER." He spoke breathlessly.

"I bet that was gross." Blackstar put in.

Looking at him, Sonic said sarcastically, "NO, it was the best thing of my life. OF COURSE IT WAS GROSS! Mostly because I HAVE A WIFE!"

Everyone (except Amy) looked at him after that last sentence, and at Amy, then back at him again.

"Ouch." Po groaned.

"Okay, moving on!" Sally interrupted, then all the attention was back on Granola.

Granola chuckled at the next line. "It's another dare!" She giggled.

"Oh, StarClan, here we go." Brambleclaw muttered.

She warned the group again, then read. "For Sonic!"

"Great." Sonic thought out loud.

"It says, 'I dare you to get rubbed into Spencer Franklin Ricardo's ultra-ultra mega smelly armpits.'"

Sonic just stared at her in shock, speechless. Amy soon snapped out of her daze back to reality when she heard it.

"Sonic's going to do _what?" _Amy demanded. Suddenly, a huge gorilla walked in and said with a snooty voice, "Heard some one's gonna get rubbed into my armpits?" He lifted up his arms, unleashing the strong stench, everyone covering their noses in response-except Sonic.

"Sonic? Are you-a okay?" Luigi asked, getting a little scared at Sonic's expression. The blue blur's left eye was twitching, his ears were flattened, his teeth were gritted, making a loud growl, and both fists were clenched. Soon, his anger overflowed him, and he snapped.

"ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS S*** AND EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST GETTING QUESTIONS?! SERIOUSLY, IT'S LIKE IT'S TORTURE SONIC DAY! WHAT THE F***?!"

There was a dead silence as Sonic slowly calmed down. "Dang." Was all everyone could say.

"Okay," Sonic continued pointing at Spencer. "You, get the h*** outta here before I f*** you up."

Taking two steps back, the gorilla dashed out and away from the studio. Everyone still stared at him, surprised at how much and how quickly he had snapped.

"Whoa." Granola muttered. "I've never heard you use language like _that." _

Blackstar stepped in. "He has to be _really _pissed to do that."

"Okay, next question." Sally interrupted. Granola peeked at her laptop again, then announced the following.

"For Russell! 'What is your most embarrassing secret about you that people never knew?'"

Russell blushed a little bit at the question. "U-Um..." He stuttered. That was a mistake because everyone else looked at him.

"Well?" Silver commented. After waiting a long while, Russell finally spoke up. "I kinda like Amy. Like, _like-like _her."

Everyone was staring at him with either a 'wtf?' look, a 'what the hell?' look, or a 'you're kidding right?' look on their face, all except Amy.

"You like-like me? Wow. I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

"By who?"

"Sonic! Duh!"

Everybody facepalmed(the cats facepawedXD) at her comment.

"I am MARRIED! How many times do I need to tell you that?!" Sonic told her angrily.

"Probably her whole life." Shadow commented.

"Shut up!"

"YOU shut up."

"Sonic! Calm yourself! Don't do it in front of the camera!" Espio warned, not even knowing how close he was to sharing a secret that belonged to the three hedgehog boys.

"Do what?" Granola wondered. Everyone was looking at the chameleon, waiting for an answer-except for the rest of Sonic's gang, because they knew it already.

"Careful." Shadow growled in his ear.

The ninja thought about how he was going to save it from slipping, and finally came up with an idea.

"He has this form called "Dark Super Sonic", and if he gets that mad, he'll turn into it, and it is very strong." He said quickly. Thankfully, everyone was satisfied with his answer.

"Good save." Shadow whispered in approval.

"Moving on!" Granola kept right on going. "For Lionblaze. 'How did you first join the Clans?'"

Lionblaze had a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on his face. "The exact same way that my littermates joined-we were born into it."

Sally shot him a 'seriously?' look, and Lionblaze shot it back. Sally rolled her eyes, and kept on going. "Okay, time for the requests from my friends!" (really MY friends, not hers) She took out a notepad, opened it up to the first page, and handed it to Granola.

"I'm just gonna do it random, okay guys?" Granola waited for their replies, which were only nods, and picked out a request.

"This one is from Joselynn! She says, 'Shadow is to be a cat until the third elimination ceremony!'"

Shadow was shocked, feeling like he was about to faint for whole hour. "What...?"

Everyone was trying not to laugh, but they all failed as they burst into laughter.

"NOT funny!" Shadow growled.

"Yes it is!" They all replied, laughing till their sides hurt. A magikoopa waltzed in, pointed his wand at Shadow, and mumbled a few words. A small purple ball headed straight for the black and crimson red hedgehog, and he was successfully turned into a cat like the forest cats.

"Uh, Shadow?" Bluestar asked. "Why do you look like a she-cat?"

"I look like a _what?" _Shadow responded. He looked at a nearby mirror and yowled. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!"

Granola looked at the notepad again and responded, "Because I didn't finish. It also says Scourge of BloodClan is going to be your mate, and you are going to have kits...Oh, boy..."

"WHAT?!" Shadow was up to the point where he was about to kill someone. "NO! NO, NO, NO! I am NOT having kits!" A black cat with one white paw, a spiked collar, and blue eyes walked up behind him, and purred.

"Uh, Shads?" Sonic broke in, pointing at Shadow's stomach. "I think you are."

Shadow felt his belly, and it had greatly increased. Suddenly he felt dizzy, and passed out.

"S*IT!" Scourge gasped, trying to wake up his "mate". Eventually, he did, and when he did-BAM!-He started spazzing out all over the place. Sonic snickered quietly, as he'd been waiting since he met Shadow for him to do that.

"Okay...Any more requests?" Sally asked Granola.

Looking back at the notepad, the little cat continued. "This one's from Morgan. He says, 'I want Sonic's wife to come and kiss him right in front of Amy. And I want them to have a little 'time in their factory', if you know what I mean. And Graystripe's gonna see it all.'"

"Oh, s*it." Shadow commented, finally stopping.

"...Jesus Christ..." Mario groaned, looking up to the ceiling for no apparent reason.

"I feel bad for Graystripe." Firestar added.

"Hello, Sonic." A beautiful white female hedgehog strolled in the room, wearing a blue tank top with a navy colored skirt.

"Hello, Mindy." Sonic replied in a slightly playful manner, rising from his seat and walking up to her. "You're looking good."

"So are you."

"I can imagine where this is going..." Sally whispered to Granola. Suddenly, Sonic pulled Mindy into a surprise kiss, Mindy falling into it instantly.

"Look, Miss Amy!" Cream pointed Amy at the two hedgehogs. Amy layed a shocked expression on her face. Soon, her shock turned to sadness, which soon turned to flaming rage. She was about to make a break for it, but she was stopped by Russell grabbing her leg.

"DON'T DO IT, AMY!" He pleaded.

"She's...kissing..MY SONIC!" Amy scowled. It took just about everyone else in the room to stop her from breaking Sonic's skull open. A few minutes later, a gray tom with a dark gray stripe from his forehead to the tip of his tail and amber eyes came in, and stopped in a matter of seconds.

"What went on in here..?" He wondered.

"A dare went on in here." Firestar responded, holding on to Amy's other leg. The other tom tilted his head in confusion.

"He's saying that a dare made Amy furious and we're trying to hold her back, you idiot!" Jayfeather growled.

"JAYFEATHER!" The other ThunderClan cats yowled.

"Sorry."

The two hedgehogs finally stopped kissing and noticed everything else going on.

"What the heck...?" Mindy just stared in confusion.

Sonic grabbed Mindy's hand and chuckled. "Who cares?"

"WE CARE!" Everyone else screamed. Sonic just pretended not to hear them, and went on, leading the white hedgehog out of the room. "Come on. We got some 'work' to do." Mindy giggled in response, which left the grey tom looking after them in curiosity.

"What are they about to do?" He asked no one in particular.

"Graystripe, I wouldn't..." Hollyleaf warned.

Lionblaze glared straight at her and growled, "The dare says he _has to!"_

"Oh, yeah..." She looked back to Graystripe to find out he was already gone. "Well, _that _was fast."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes back!" Firestar squealed.

"Okay, next one!" Sally interrupted.

Granola looked once more at the pad, and announced the following.

"This is from Jamari! He says, 'Mario has to wear his cat suit for the same amount of time Shadow has to be a cat.'" Mario's yellow and (I think) cream white cat suit appeared on him the exact moment Granola finished reading.

"Can this-a day get any worst?" Mario hissed. Suddenly, two kittens jumped on his head. "Mama!" One of them squeaked.

"Oh, and you're supposed to watch over those kits on your head." Granola added.

"Mama Mia! I guess it-a can..." Luigi burst out laughing at him.

"Um...Well, that's all the time we have for today! This is Sally-"

"And Granola!"

"Saying goodnight! Be sure to leave lots of reviews!"

* * *

These are the people to ask/truth/dare:

Sonic

Silver

Shadow

Amy Rose

Cream

Cheese

Vanilla

Espio

Vector

Mario

Luigi

Princess Peach

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Firestar

Brambleclaw

Blackstar

Mistyfoot

Bluestar

Snowfur

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Tigress

Po

Viper

Mantis

Zoe Trent

Russell

Pepper

Sunil

Penny Ling

Minka

* * *

Yes, in my mind Sonic's got a wife. Deal with it. And OH MY GLOB SONIC CUSSED! I'MMA GONNA TELL HIS MAMA!

Sonic: SHE'S DEAD!

Um...well, I'll tell your WIFE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!:D *runs away*

Sonic: *instantly scared* *runs after me* NO, DON'T TELL HER!

Sally and Granola belong to me

All other characters belong to their rightful owners


End file.
